Levi the Hedgehog
by orpacc
Summary: Landak mini jenis Salt and Pepper itu—Levi namanya, dibeli Eren empat bulan lalu di petshop ujung jalan. Sedikit cerita tentang Levi semenjak di pelihara oleh bocah itu./Hedgehog!Levi./ooc./fluff(?).


Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama

Mungkin ada typo. Sudut pandang orang ketiga (Normal Point of View).

Modern!AU || Hedgehog!Levi || OUT OF CHARACTER

Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Saya terima dan maksud untuk merugikan siapapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Levi the Hedgehog || aranthane 2017

* * *

Landak mini jenis _Salt and Pepper_ itu—Levi namanya, dibeli Eren empat bulan lalu di _petshop_ ujung jalan. Badannya berwarna putih, durinya hitam kecoklatan, sewarna dengan mata dan hidungnya.

Dipelihara oleh Eren disebuah akuarium setinggi tigapuluh _centi_. Awalnya Levi tidak terima, sejak lahir sampai dibeli Eren, ia ditempatkan di sebuah kandang untuk landak.

Minggu pertama Levi di tempatkan di akuarium, dia demo. Ditendang-tendangnya akuarium tinggi itu, menyuarakan haknya untuk dipindahkan ke kandang landak. Bukan sebuah akuarium. Namun, Eren bukanlah bocah yang peka.

Minggu kedua Levi mogok makan, serangga sampai biskuit kucing memenuhi tempat makannya, tidak disentuh Levi. Landak itu masih menyuarakan haknya. Namun sekali lagi, Eren bukanlah bocah yang peka.

Minggu ketiga, Levi menyerah. Dengan serbuk kayu yang diberikan Eren, dia membangun sarangnya di pojok akuarium.

.

Masih soal kandang, jika kalau dulu Levi pup, maka pupnya akan jatuh kebawah karena dasar kandangnya berbentuk jaring, sehingga pupnya tidak akan berceceran di lantainya. Namun di akuarium ini, tidak ada namanya lantai jaring-jaring.

Levi bingung harus buang hajat dimana.

Lagi, Levi protes. Ditendang-tendangnya akuarium itu dengan kaki mungilnya. Eren bukanlah bocah yang peka.

Setelah dua hari menahan hajat, Levi menyerah. Dia merangkak gontai ke sudut lain akuarium dan nge-pup disana, sejauh mungkin dari tempat tidurnya.

.

Levi itu landak higenis. Hobinya bersih-bersih, kandangnya rapi. Berbeda dengan majikan yang notabene bocah berusia delapan tahun super jorok. Kadang dengan keadaan berkeringat dan kotor, Eren berbaring di kasurnya. Levi yang mengintip dari akuarium besarnya memandang Eren jijik.

Levi itu landak higenis. Hobinya bersih-bersih, kandangnya rapi. Ketika seminggu memelihara Levi, Eren berniat membersihkan kandang Levi. Paman penjual mengatakan setidaknya kandang landak harus dibersihkan seminggu sekali, tapi Eren bingung. Kandang Levi lebih bersih dan rapi daripada ketika Eren menaruhnya kedalam sana seminggu lalu. Kecuali pup di pojokkan akuarium.

.

Selain higenis, Levi itu pintar. Dia mengerti bahasa manusia.

"Rivaille- _heichou_ keren sekali!"

Eren menatap layar televisi dengan berbinar-binar ketika layar persegi panjang itu menampilkan seorang pria berayun dari atap ke atap melawan seekor titan. Levi si landak mendengus sambil memakan biskuit kucingnya.

Malam minggu memang waktunya Eren duduk di depan televisi sambil menonton _anime_ mingguannya—Attack on Titan. Levi kadang di ajak untuk nonton bersama, landak itu duduk di samping Eren dengan tenang.

 _Tentu saja keren! Aku akan menjadi sepertinya!_

Levi ikut Eren memandangi layar televisi itu dengan berbinar.

.

Sekali lagi, Levi mengerti bahasa manusia.

Enam bulan dipelihara Eren, Armin datang membawa sebuah kandang berisi landak _Appricot_ —durinya berwarna kuning, badannya besar.

Kandang tersebut diletakkan di samping akuarium Levi, membuat landak coklat itu menatap penasaran ke kandang sebelah. Levi menoleh ke arah Eren dan Armin yang sedang memperhatikan mereka, "Kau yakin, Armin?" Eren bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Bocah seumuran Eren itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah," Eren mengangkat landak kuning itu, Levi menghindar ketika merasa Eren akan meletakkan landak lain di akuarium miliknya. Levi merasakan akuariumnya bergetar ketika landak yang ukurannya dua kali lipat darinya di turunkan di tempatnya, memandang Levi sambil tersenyum.

Levi melotot tak suka, apa Eren berniat menyuruhnya tinggal bersama landak besar ini? Tidak, Levi tidak suka. Landak ini memakan banyak tempat.

" _Naa_ , Levi. Perkenalkan ini teman barumu, Erwin." ucap Eren, menatap Levi sambil tersenyum.

"Nyip." _Hai._

Landak besar menyapa Levi duluan, "Nyip.." Levi hanya merespon seadanya. Di tatapnya kembali si majikan, berharap Eren segera memindahkan landak besar ini dari tempatnya.

"Kurasa mereka bisa akur, ya?" Eren bergumam pelan. Levi melotot, jadi Eren benar-benar akan meninggalkan si besar ini bersamanya?

Armin mengangguk, "Tentu saja, mereka akan segera kawin." Levi hampir muntah darah.

"Nyip! Nyip!" _Hei! Apa-apaan ini!_

"Nyip?" _Apa yang mereka katakan?_

Levi menoleh tajam ke arah Erwin, nampaknya landak besar ini tidak mengerti bahasa manusia.

"Nyip." _Diamlah._

Levi memandang kembali majikannya yang berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Levi dan Erwin berdua di akuarium itu.

 _Kawin?_ Levi membatin. Di pandanginya anunya yang sudah cukup umur untuk reproduksi. Levi mengerjap, secara fisik sebut saja sudah siap. Tapi jika mental, Levi menggeleng.

Pandangannya beralih ke Erwin, dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian berhenti di anunya.

Levi mengerjap tiga kali.

Kok anunya sama dengan punya Levi? Hanya lebih besar.

"Nyipp, nyip." _Hei, kau._

"Nyip?" _Ya?_

"Nyiiiip?" _Kau jantan atau betina?_

"Nyip." _Ya jantanlah._

Erwin benar, dia pasti jantan. Dilihat dari badannya yang maskulin saja siapapun tahu kalau Erwin itu jantan. Apalagi anunya yang besar dan nampak jelas. Beda dengan punya Levi yang kecil dan malu-malu.

Lalu majikannya suruh kawin bagaimana? Mau dimasukkin kemana anunya? Levi geleng-geleng.

"Nyiiip?" _Kalau kamu betina, 'kan?_

Landak kuning bertanya, membuat Levi menendang serbuk kayunya ke arahnya.

.

Hari Jumat, Armin datang lagi.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya pada Eren. Yang ditanyai menggeleng, "Entahlah, belum ada tanda apa-apa."

Levi mengintip dari akuariumnya, tatapan tajam di lemparkan pada majikannya yang tidak peka sama sekali. "Padahal sudah tiga minggu,"

Ya, selama tiga minggu itu lah Erwin tinggal di kandangnya. Landak raksasa itu memakan banyak tempat, membuang pup dimana-mana menyebabkan beberapa kali tidak sengaja terinjak oleh Levi.

Levi berharap dia punya 3D Manuver agar bisa terbang melayang keluar dari akuariumnya.

Armin berjalan mendekat ke akuariumnya, Erwin terlihat memanjat-manjat kaca akuarium, berpose minta di peluk. Levi mengira Armin akan mengangkat Erwin ketika tangannya masuk ke akuarium, tapi bocah itu malah mengangkat Levi.

"Nyip!"

Levi merasa gugup, mata biru bocah Arlert itu terlihat menjelajahi tubuhnya. Ditutupinya anunya yang kecil dengan kaki mungilnya sekuat tenaga.

Armin menghela nafas, "Eren, landakmu itu jantan."

"Eh?"

Armin melotot ke arah Eren, "Masa kau tidak tahu?"

Levi lebih melotot lagi ke arah Eren, "NYIIPP!" _KURANG AJAR!_

.

Dua minggu kemudian, sahabat Eren yang satu lagi—Mikasa Ackerman, datang membawa seekor landak juga.

"Nyiiepp!" _Hai, namaku Hanji Zoe._

 _ **end.**_

Silahkan protes kalau fic ini ga jelas, yang bikin juga ga kalah ga jelas kok *kabur.

Sebenarnya ini hanya pelampiasan Saya karena pengen banget pelihara landak tapi ga kesampaian, apalagi orang tua juga ga sepenuhnya mendukung. Jadilah jengjeng, munculah fic nista ini.

Silahkan bayangkan bagaimana kehidupan tiga landak itu sendiri yah (:

with love,

aranthane.


End file.
